


Moltivations

by winstonlives



Series: Between the Jump cuts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Teasing, tetris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil are home from tour and need to film a certain amount of videos. Phil puts his foot down when they get waylaid but has ideas about what they can do after they're done filming.





	Moltivations

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short blip after the Extreme Tetris video. Just because there were an awful lot of jump cuts, and they were in very good moods.

“We have to stop,” Phil panted, “We have to film.” 

“Shh.” Dan said against his mouth, “We can when we’re done.” 

Phil moaned as Dan’s hand wrapped around his dick and gave it a little squeeze. “Mm’no, no. Okay, seriously we need to stop.” He laughed as Dan bit his neck in frustration. 

“We can’t film like this,” Dan said and nipped. 

“We can,” Phil said and pulled Dan’s hand from his dick and backed away. They looked at each other, for a moment, then kissed again. “Come on, after we film one video, then we can. You know, like a reward.” 

“You and your bloody rewards.” Dan rolled his eyes, and let his head fall back to the pillow. He reached down and grabbed his dick giving it a hard squeeze to calm it down. “You, are the worst.” 

“If I was the worst, you wouldn’t want me to fuck you so bad.” 

“Shut up,” Dan grumbled. 

“Come on, film, then fuck,” Phil said, smacking Dan’s thigh as he got up from the bed. “I need to fix my hair.” 

“You need to fix a lot of things.” 

________

“How the fuck did you win?” 

“I wanted to get that blow job. You know I like a reward.” 

“I hate you.” 

“You love me.” Phil smirked, “Because I’m amazing.” 

“Nope! No, I refuse,” Dan walked away. 

Phil huffed out a laugh, “You love me, you lurve me!” Phil singsonged after him. “We can do it now.” 

“Who said I wanted to?”

“I know you do.” Phil giggled. “The way you kissed me while holding the board told me so.”

Dan spun around, “Alright, it was a moment of weakness, but now my resolve has intensified.” 

“Uh-huh,” Phil said, moving into Dan’s space, his voice low. “What if I do this?” He leaned forward and lightly kissed Dan’s neck, then licked it. 

“Nope.” 

“What about this?” Phil pulled Dan into his arms and kissed up his neck, his jaw, then his lips. He moved one hand down and around to Dan’s front and rubbed his cock through his shorts. 

Dan sighed, “Nope,” His resolve faltering. 

Phil could tell and kept up his ministrations. “You sure?” He whispered, then nipped Dan’s earlobe, before moving down his neck again. 

“I,” Dan huffed, as Phil unzipped his shorts and reached in to rub his cock. “I, fuck.” 

Phil smiled against Dan’s skin, “Got ya.” 

“Shut up,” Dan laughed, “and fuck me, you idiot.” 

_______

 

“We were so bad while we filmed this video,” Dan said, looking over at Phil. 

“There are going to be a lot of jump cuts.” 

“Told you we should have just finished up, then filmed.” 

“I think it’ll be fine,” Phil said and cut out a quick kiss they shared right after the Dan versus Phil noises they made. “Okay, this is going to take awhile.”

“Next time keep it in your pants Lester, and we won't have to edit the crap out of a video,” Dan smirked.

“You are the one who kissed me like a porn star at the end,” Phil said. “Are we going to have to cut when you push me away? You just had your hand up my shorts a minute before.” 

“No, I watched in the monitor, they were down enough, can only see a couple inches of flesh.” Dan winked. “Sad for all your thirsty Phillies.” 

“Shut up,” Phil laughed, “I’ll see if we can leave it in or not.” 

“Fine,” Dan smirked, “Just saying, give them a little of that meaty thigh goodness.” 

Phil rolled his eyes but grinned wide. “I’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> I'm working on a longer au and these short little fics help when I get stuck or need a break.


End file.
